Displaced Tales: Prophets
by CrowSkull
Summary: There are some choices that are made for us, and they aren't necessarily what we asked for, but like many people that came before us, we have no choice but to take our fate in our hands, we decide what to do with the new chances the world gives us. Even if it's not our world. A RWBY self-insert with a different focus and a different story.
1. Displacement

/Normal speech

 _/Thoughts_

 **/-Yet to determine-**

 **A/N: Well hello there, now, just as a quick warning, I know both english and spanish and can write and speak them both fluently, and yet some translations may not be literally accurate, that's because the meaning of some expressions/insults/swears gets lost if you try to translate them literally, and sometimes there just isn't a perfect one, and that's not even counting lingo.**

 **As such for those cases the translation from spanish will be pretty much an equivalent of the expression/insult/swear or the meaning of it. So yeah, the meaning will be pretty much the same, but the words maybe not quite. -CrowSkull.**

 **-I do not own RWBY or it's canon characters. They are owned by Roosterteeth.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Displacement**

It was a quiet and snowy afternoon in a large, plain valley. There was a light snow, and the sound of cold wind howling across a giant valley of just white, no trees, no rocks, nothing, just pure white snow. However, if you looked close enough you could spot a couple of dots in the distance. If you looked even closer you would be able to see one of those dots was actually a body, one that was in for a very sudden awakening.

The first thing he became aware of was pain, a dull, throbbing pain in his head as he slowly opened his eyes to blink owlishly at a sky that was lit by the dying light of the setting sun. His sight blurred and his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden influx of light. He let out a pained hiss as a sharp stab of pain raced through his side, a pain that was renewed with every breath he took, but his need for oxygen outweighed the torment that followed. It was only when he became aware of the freezing cold water that began to soak his clothes that his mind left Morpheus realm for good. His consciousness left this strange state of almost casual disinterest on the fact that we was under a pile of snow.

"Eeeewh Hwoo Haaaa… Hwooo Haaa… Hwoo Haaa…" He woke up breathing way harder than he probably should have, especially considering how his right side burned in protest at his deep breaths of the freezing cold air around him. But still, he couldn't breathe any slower at the moment.

 _Just where am I? What? How? Where? What the fuck?_ He thought to himself as he looked around the immediate area.

"Hwooo Haaa… Hwooo… Haaa…" Not really where he remembered he was when he fell asleep the night before.

 _How did I get here? What was I doing? I mean… is this a dream? No… no no no… it's too lucid. I usually don't dream and when I do, I only see fast-moving images of different stuff that I forget immediately. No, this is different. I also don't recall ever dreaming of snow._

"Hwooo Haaa… Okay… Haaa." He started just checking around him and also himself. _Am I me?_ He thought stupidly as he patted himself down, checking if, well, he was actually there or not. After that, he moved his hands down to the snow, and it was definitely snow alright. A soft layer of snow that kept coming from the sky calmly and quietly. In fact, he had the urge to just feel the snow a little longer. Where he came from it didn't snow, like ever. For him, snow was not something he got to see every winter, perhaps every two to four years. The snow felt really soft against his gloves… his gloves?!

He checked himself again. Yes, he had gloves. His black, fingerless exercise gloves to be more precise, his gauntlet on his left forearm too. The rest of what he had was his black undershirt, his blue sweater with his sleeves rolled up to the elbows, his black jeans with his belt, and his mid-calf length black leather boots, basically his favorite and usual outfit. Well, he wouldn't complain about that. The rest of what he could see was only snow.

… _Where am I?_ He stood up to look around and the only thing he could see was white, it was just an open valley with nothing but snow. He looked in every direction and couldn't see anything, not a tree, not a building, not a mountain, nothing. He was in the middle of nowhere.

"Bien… Genial… ahora que… bueno no hace mucho frío pero eso puede cambiar, no estoy con hambre o cansado, si me da sed como nieve, sirvió antes… okay… bolsillos, bolsillos!" (Great… Just great… now what am I supposed to do… Well, it's not too cold yet but that can change. I'm not exactly tired or hungry yet… if I get thirsty I'll eat snow, worked in the past… okay… pockets, pockets!) He told himself distractedly, trying to make sense of this new and strange situation as best he could.

He checked the pockets of his pants immediately and looked at what he had. _House keys? Check, wallet? Check, phone? Check, earphones?_ _Check._ He pulled out the phone and hoped that he could get a signal to use google maps, or make a call, or… something, anything at this point would be useful.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor..." (Please, Please, Please...)

" _A little help wouldn't hurt me, you know. Maybe it would save me? Maybe?"_ He tried to check if his phone could access anything, the internet or anything else, but there wasn't any signal, nothing, no internet, no signal for a phone call, nothing. He tried a couple times to make a call or use google even, nothing. It just didn't work. He hung his head backwards in frustration, letting out a groan.

Right there was when he saw it. The moon, it was shattered. One side was intact, or at least looked intact while the other had its pieces separated and scattered. It looked like there had been an explosion on it or something of the sort. That wasn't normal. That wasn't the moon he remembered. That was the moon of Remnant.

Then it hit him.

"No… No no no no, no me estan cagando." (No… No, no, no, no, no, you are shitting me)

It was there and he couldn't deny it, not even when he tried to find any other explanation or to even rub his eyes. The moon was still there. He was left perplexed and dumbfounded. He couldn't think. He thought there must have been a way he got there in his mind.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos piensa! Qué hiciste, qué hiciste? Que hice? Como? Que estaba haciendo… estaba… Aaaghh, mierda!" (Come on, come on, come on think! What did you do? What did you do? What did I do? How? What was I doing… I was… Aaaghh, shit!)

He couldn't… He just couldn't remember.

"Ah… piensa… que es lo último que… ah, collar para gato, reparar las botas… ah gaming ah… sali en algún momento?… me raptaron? Me drogaron? Me droge? Estoy drogado?" (Ah… think… what was the last thing… ah, cat collar, fix the boots… ah, gaming, ah… did I go out anytime?… was I kidnapped? Did they drug me? Did I do drugs? Am I on drugs?)

He babbled as he pinched himself everywhere just to see if he felt it. He did. He kept pacing and going around in circles trying to remember something, but besides taking care of the house during his vacations, nothing seemed to spike. He just remembered what he usually did, which was play games with his friends, talk to family members, do stuff, house chores, training, but there was a huge black spot in his memory of what happened before this moment right now. He couldn't remember if he went out the house for something, or if he was at his house... or doing something else.

"Mierda!" (Shit!)

He exclaimed in frustration as he balled his right hand into a fist. The stupidity of his situation clashed heavily with his common sense. On one hand, he could not deny the shattered moon in the night sky that was so familiar to him. On the other hand, his mind refused to fully accept the conclusion that followed. Deciding that he could worry about such things later, his gaze traveled down towards the bright snow hoping to find something, anything really, that could point him towards civilization.

"Haber, haber, debe haber…" (Let's see, let's see, there must be…) He murmured as he saw three pairs of footprints on the ground close to him. They were going away from where he was in a random direction. At the very end of the distance, he could see the beginning of a forest.

"Okay… parece que no estoy solo… y que me dejaron, otra vez," (Okay… Seems I'm not alone… and that I was left behind, again.) He said with a groan and started walking in the direction of the footprints in hopes of finding the owners of them. His steps were slow as he began to follow their trail, though he could not say why they would leave him behind. If he were to judge, he would say that he was a pretty noticeable and someone should have seen him to… wake him and try to figure out things, get some answers or maybe because it was the right thing to do. Under different circumstances, he might have thought that they believed him to be dead, but none of their tracks had been closer to his position than a distance of five meters, they probably didn't even notice him, that wasn't exactly new to him, and it was likely since he was covered in snow… but still. While he was already familiar with this kind of treatment, he still didn't welcome it, not when his life was on the line.

With a heavy sigh, he decided that he could leave his questions and speculations for later, there were more important thing at hand after all. For now, he would be wise to keep an eye out. If this truly was the world of Remnant then it would be likely for him to run into one of the creatures of Grimm, he rather not think about that at the moment. He hoped that those whose tracks he followed had the idea of being cautious, not only for their sake but his as well, as any Grimm they attracted would no doubt also find him.

* * *

"You know what would be nice? If maybe, I don't know… uh… yeah you, Winnie you motherfucker, you Canadian bastard, how about you lend me some of that Canadian might against snow and then maybe, as you call me, the sweet Chilean prince, can get back to the throne that is his bed… would you mind? I mean, you don't need it, a hand would be welcome, YOU HEAR THAt?! Something! ANYTHING AT THIS POINT WOULD BE HELPFUL! Fuck, now my boots are wet." He resisted the urge to scream out his frustration at the broken moon.

He was walking for a good half an hour now. He was just talking to himself to both keep himself entertained and deal with the stress of the situation. It was somewhat working to keep him calm but he couldn't help but feel anxiousness slowly beginning to eat at his insides. The whole time he had been walking he heard nothing but his own voice, his steps and the occasional howling of the wind, only interrupted by a few painful hisses when his side chose to remind him of whatever wound he suffered there. The complete absence of natural noises only made him more anxious, considering that he was now entering the forest he had expected to at least hear some wildlife, even if it were little more than sparrows.

"I mean… there must be some noise around right? Anyone?! No, just snow." That the animals remained silent meant that there either were none, or that they were afraid of some predator lurking nearby, or that they just were hiding from the cold and completely ignoring him. All possibilities concerned him. If there were none, had they been killed? Or even if that wasn't the case, it would mean that he had one less possible source of nourishment in their parts. As for the other possibility, that would undoubtedly mean that said predator was close enough to be an immediate threat to his life, not exactly something he was looking forward to. And being ignored while they hid from the cold… well it meant that he could also freeze to death.

"What's even going on… Let me see, my side tells me I fell on something, did I fall here? Why here? What do people get out of this… dropping me here on Remnant, some fantasy world, and for what…?" The lack of noise made him look around, only getting him more anxious.

"Please tell this isn't some multidimensional battle royale or hunger games, please… I don't need that. I don't find it funny in the slightest!"

He kept walking, muttering to himself from time to time while also thinking of his chances in an actual battle royal. The idea of possible dangers was also constantly in his head with the lack of sound but he decided to deal with those problems as they came. Whatever his fate might be, pondering and wondering about them wouldn't do him any good. And besides, he had other problems to deal with, like what would be his next move.

He kept walking through the snow-covered forest, going through bushes, and avoiding hidden tree branches while trying to keep an eye on the tracks. With more than just snow now on the ground some tracks got lost, some simply overlapped each other, while one pair seemed to disappear on the mud for a brief moment. He was quick to find them however as he soon spotted some mud covered footprints on some more clear snow.

He followed the footprints for a good while and he reached a road, a concrete road to be more precise. The road passed through the forest like a usual road, it went in two ways into the distance, one that went around some trees to the left and one that kept going to the right for a good couple kilometers before going in a different direction, the tracks lost themselves on the melted snow and dirt of the road, there wasn't much to follow and the footprints lost themselves in the concrete, there weren't any on the other side of the road either.

"Y… ahora que? De tin marin de…"(And… now what? eenie-meenie-miney…)

He had two options now, left or right. He could tell that they didn't continue through the forest, and also it made sense that they'll try to reach civilization, however, he couldn't really tell which way they went, neither if they were picked up by a car or truck or something, there were tire tracks noticeable enough on the road so it was possible, but he couldn't really tell. One way or another, he would have to decide in which direction to go and he'd rather do it sooner than later.

"Uh… pingue" (Uh… moe.) he decided to go to the left, however, something stopped him midway. He was going to start to walk when, suddenly, he heard a growl coming from the woods. He turned around and there was a Beowolf, growling and looking directly at him. An actual creature of nightmares, glowing red eyes and everything. It terrified him.

"Mierda…" (Shit...) He cursed, eyes darting around frantically. He was fucked, that was obvious, how fucked he didn't know, he decided to think however on an angle. His eyes darted around looking for an option while always keeping _it_ in his peripheral vision.

It didn't attack him for some reason, he started to worry that it might soon or that there were others prowling about. For now, it seemed content to slowly circle him while glaring balefully at him. The silence interrupted only by the deep growls that left the Grimm's throat and the crunching of snow beneath its feet as it moved. Soon, another growl came from the left and another one from the right. There were three as far as he could tell.

"Well, shit… umm… uh." He was scared. He didn't know what to do. He was looking at options while backing up slowly, always on guard. They slowly circled and followed him. Yet, despite the fear and panic that had welled up inside him at the sight of the Grimm, a plan began to take shape in his head. It was by no means foolproof or would guarantee his survival but right now it was all he had. He could either do nothing and die for certain, or at least attempt to get away and have a chance of survival. The Beowolves kept getting closer and he kept backing up.

"Come on now, there must be at least one reason for you to ignore me, right?" He said as he kept backing up growls were the only reply he got from them, something he was actually grateful for. If they had been intelligent enough to actually reason with, he wouldn't have stood a chance in a fight, that is if they were better than him. As it was now, however, he could, hopefully, use their basic and instinct driven nature against them.

"Well, I thought so…" He continued to back into the forest, he was now on the opposite end of the road against the other side of the forest. He could already feel the leaves and the wood of branches against his back. Never taking his eyes of his opponents, he continued to back into the forest, one hand behind his back trying to grasp a branch that was more suitable to his plan than these mere twigs that brushed against his back. The trick was to find one that was thick enough and carried enough weight while also being thin enough to be moved without too much effort on his part. Incredibly, cold hardwood pressed into his palm a moment later, and with a careful push, moved swiftly enough for what he needed, he took a relieving breath as he felt that at least he had something

"Glad to know you are committed... not really, but good to know modern Grimm are d-determined… heh heh." Their posture changed, it was subtle but it was there. Their strides were now longer, their backs slightly more hunched as they prepared to pounce at him and rip his body to pieces. Pushing the branch back even further till he was certain that it would snap if it were put under any more strain, he came to a stop. His nervous breath having become strangely calm as he stared at what could very well be his imminent death. The one closest to him, the one on the right, struck first with a terrifying howl, the beast catapulted itself towards him.

Faster than coherent thought, he had ducked beneath the branch he had previously prepared and began running even as a wet _thwack_ told him that the wood had hit the attacking Grimm. Though he wasted no time looking behind as he could already hear the other two giving chase. He weaved around the trees and tried to hinder their chase as best he could, which was mostly going around trees so they couldn't pounce him directly.

He ran and looked back slightly as he heard a hard stop, one of the Beowolves was pouncing him, claws raised for a kill. He ducked to the side and the claw of the Beowolf became stuck in the tree he had his back pressed up against. He didn't get much time to think of his own luck, he didn't let himself get time to think of it as he broke into the fastest sprint his cold body could muster.

He went off in a different direction as he jumped down some slopes in the forest. He jumped down in long, quick jumps and vaulted over rocks that came in front of him. The Beowolves were following him and catching up to him. He kept running and weaving down the forest. Suddenly, he came to a sudden drop of about five meters. It was a small yet wide and open crevice in the middle of the forest, wide enough for a bus.

Normally, he would have thought twice at this kind of jump, or not attempt it at all as a matter of fact, he might have even thought of another way across but as of the needs of the moment, he jumped and tucked and rolled the fall without thinking twice. Even he felt surprised when he found himself uninjured, he kept running and saw some rocks he could use to jump back up the other side now. As he started to jump and climb, he heard the Beowolves come down from the ledge. He didn't waste time and jumped up the rocks and climbed up the ledge in a swift motion.

Once up, he was startled by a vicious snarl, and rising black fur. He fell off of the rock side and landed on his butt, and started to crawl backwards as one of the Beowolves was climbing up the ledge. He swiftly recovered however as the Beowolf was not quite up the ledge yet. He got up, and rushed it.

"Hyeeaa!" He kicked the Beowolf in the snout with all his strength and made it fall back down. He heard a quiet whimper from it, multiple in fact. They must have all been climbing up on the same spot and fell on each other. He turned back however and started running again, the Beowolves would surely climb up again quite quickly, this was his chance to make some actual distance and maybe, just maybe, escape. He ran up and down more slopes using whatever rock, branch, or log he could find as a better footing than the snow. He saw a fallen tree and ran up it into another ledge. The forest from that point started to look like a subtle slope down, and so he started running down. As the steepness of the slope slowly but surely increased, he began to stumble more and more often as the ground became more treacherous to walk on.

He nearly fell more than once and only his quick reflexes that caused his hands to latch onto nearby branches or even tree trunks or the ground even, kept him from crashing down onto the ground. Still, these unfortunate circumstances caused his speed to decrease, and thus the distance between him and the Beowolves began shrinking more rapidly than before. In comparison to him, the beasts seemed to have far less trouble with the environment than he did. Perhaps it was the fact that they now ran on all fours or perhaps it was their claws that burrowed themselves into the ground, granting them a solid footing. His saving grace thus far was that they at least occasionally stumbled or slowed down because of some obstacles hidden beneath the snow. His elation about that fact faded the instant he jumped over a fallen tree trunk, only to discover that the previously softly falling slope had turned steep and frozen.

"Uh oh…"

Slithering ever downwards with increasing velocity, he did his best to dodge the trees and rocks that protruded from the ground and promised to completely mangle him if he were to crash against one of them. A fact that was illustrated by the sound of breaking bones behind him as one beowolves was unfortunate enough to crash into one of the rocks with it's back first. The creatures spine bent into an unnatural position and then snapped with a nauseating noise, leaving the grotesquely crooked body to rest against the hard rock before the Grimm slowly dissolved into nothingness. He dared not to look any longer out of fear that he would share the same fate if he didn't go back to looking forward.

The slide soon ended, and he continued running. However, very quickly he heard both of his remaining pursuers already on his tail. They were running some distance away but coming from both of his sides. They were trying to sandwich him from both directions and they were only getting closer and closer, easily catching to him.

He tried to think of something, and then he saw an opportunity that seemed way too timed and perfect to be true, a fallen tree that had enough space for him to slide under. The Beowolves were coming close and so was the tree. He ran faster to get there. The beowolves pounced to try and get him but he reached the fallen tree first and slid under to avoid the pounces as the Beowolves crashed into each other. He continued to run with some more distance between him and the Grimm now.

For but a moment, hope blossomed in his heart, he felt as though he had a chance to get away, the trees became more sparse and light filtered through the branches above him. But when the treeline finally ended he was greeted with a disheartening sight. Whereas the previous obstacles were gone now, the snow covered land continued until it broke suddenly, right in front of him was huge gaping cliff promising to swallow him whole if he went of the edge. His shoulders slumped before rising again as he looked at different directions, his mind began to race in desperation, looking for a possibility that would be able to get him out of this situation.

"Oh me estan cagando…" (Oh you are shitting me.) "No… just no."

He was looking in all directions for a way out. Soon, however, one of the beowolves Grimm looked done with surrounding him or trying to circle him, it just wanted to kill him. He was out of options, he was cornered, he felt the sweat sliding down his forehead, he took massive breaths, he was also getting tired.

"Uh…" The Beowolf didn't wait. It jumped and raised it's claw to possibly slice him in half. He jumped back to avoid the strike. The Beowolf didn't stop, it flailed its other claw against him. He continued to backpedal in another small jump. He was getting closer to the edge. The Beowolf had both claws up this time, ready to pounce him in a deliberate jump. He avoided it. He ducked and went on all fours as the Beowolf went over him. He brought himself back up as the Beowolf was over him, using his own weight to push it further behind him into the deadly abyss. It worked, the Beowolf went falling down into sharp rocks that pierced it's flesh and mangled it's bones.

"Hwoo haa… Hwoo ha." He couldn't really believe it, he couldn't really believe he got that lucky. He got away from the edge of the cliff lest the same happen to him, however soon enough he heard the crunch of snow and another growl coming behind him. He looked back and there was the final Beowolf looking directly at him. It was ready to go at him but he wasn't trying just yet, for a second he weighed his options.

Going back was impossible, between the frozen ground and the Beowolf he had no chance of escaping. Behind him waited nothing but an abyss littered with sharp rocks that would cut him to ribbons upon impact… and that was the best possible scenario. He could go either left or right, but both sides offered only more empty wasteland and the beowolf would catch up to him and tear him to shreds.

Attacking the b=Beowolf would only lead to a quicker death as he only had his bare hands to fight with, and trying to jump over the cliff was nothing short of suicide no matter how much he might try to delude himself. However, there was a small chance that he might be able to climb down the rocky side wall behind him, but it would take time and there was no way he would try to climb on ice, it was just another form of suicide.

The Beowolf got closer, approaching slowly. He was running out of time. He started to think of his immediate threat, what could he do? To fight it was suicide… or was it? He did make one fall down the cliff, and their strikes were somewhat sloppy and telegraphed, he could see them coming… Maybe, just maybe, he could also trick this one? He didn't particularly see any other options so he decided that he might as well go for it. The Beowolf wasn't going to wait forever. He stood straight and spread his arms wide, complimenting it with a somewhat smug face, it was all or nothing.

"Come on, free meal, tasty bones too." The Beowolf didn't quite react, it was kind of curious at what he was doing instead of rising to his bait.

"Oh come on, don't pussy out, wanna get this? Come get it!" He said coming closer and farther away from the edge, doing hand gestures inciting the beowolf to come for him. The fact that he got closer so calm was enough for the Beowolf it seemed. He wouldn't know, but maybe there was a part of a Grimm that would get offended or maybe even pissed at being mocked. Perhaps his luck was just that bad, but even if that were the case, he wouldn't take the words back, he needed the Beowolf to attack after all.

His time to ponder was over when the Beowolf swiped at him with his claws and he leaned back to avoid them, carefully waving around it's following attacks, careful not lose his footing and fall either to his knees or down the abyss that lurked just behind him, an abyss that could just as easily condemn him to death as it could be his salvation. Yet the Grimm had seen what had happened to his fellow and tried to avoid the same fate. Perhaps the creature was little more than an instinctual desire to kill and rage but also possessed a mind cunning enough to allow it to kill more challenging prey.

As he ducked, bobbed, and weaved the swipes and bites, he tried to get closer to the edge. For his part, the Beowolf was relentless and forced him to dodge away from the edge. It didn't stop its chain of attacks for a second. He ducked another swipe and, in reflex, responded with a left hook directed right into its snout, it stunned the Beowolf enough for him to grapple it's arm and push the creature to the side in a quick motion.

For a second he didn't believe it, he just punched a Beowolf, without aura and with a practically bare hand, and it worked. The Beowolf staggered back and immediately looked back at him, snarling. He grinned for a second, it could work really... he knew how to fight, he knew how to kick and dodge and more, he trained for years, not to kill Grimm, but he could defend himself… he wasn't a slouch and he wasn't useless in a fight.

 _I can do this!_ He cheered to himself before rolling away from a lunge directly at his center. He recovered by stepping up with a roundhoused and kicked the Beowolf's back leg and another quick one at it's back, bringin it down. He then punched the Beowolf in the head again… only this time he hurt his hand more than anything, he felt something snap, but the adrenaline in his body was numbing the pain tremendously. He ducked another swipe and kicked the other leg to the side. The Grimm staggered, losing its balance. He went in with an axe kick bringing it down to the ground and jumping on its head with a stomp. He was going in for another but the Beowolf rose up and sent him sprawling on the snow. He went farther away from the cliff as he did so, for him that just wouldn't do.

He got up to a knee quickly enough to slide under the Beowolf trying to bite his head off. He stood up and pulled the Beowolf literally by the tail and kicked it in the groin. He didn't really know if it would have an actual effect on the monster, but thankfully it did. He went up to the Beowolf's head and kicked it right in the eye, pushing the Beowolf away. He then started to walk backwards toward the cliff again, signaling the Beowolf to try and a come for him with a whistle. It soon stood up and went after him.

The Beowolf lunged and swiped and, once again, he bobbed and weaved the attacks. He kept dodging to the sides and going for kicks at the legs and punches to the neck and under the jaw, always trying to push the beowolf back and give himself some breathing room. He didn't know how long he kept up this fighting retreat, if one could call it such. How long he avoided serious injury? It was probably less than thirty seconds. In fact, the whole fight from the beginning had taken possibly less than two minutes, yet it felt longer, and at the same time as time flew by in bliss, he only knew that from a shallow cut above his right eye blood ran down and that he was panting heavily. They were closing in on the edge.

The Beowolf went for a vertical slice and he moved slightly to the side and jumped up with a flying knee to the Beowolf's snout before he elbowed the same spot from above and quickly also sidekicked it's side. The Beowolf tried to use its left claw to attack a this close of range, but with both his arms which blocked the path of the swipe. He countered with a kick to its left knee, the one he had been hitting the most. He side kicked the beowolf while still holding its arm and kicked it in the face with a spinning hook kick for extra measure. He had realised that he wasn't really hurting it, or maybe he was, but nothing that would kill it. He didn't even know if he could do any move with enough force or skill to kill it. Beowolves could keep going even with missing limbs. He didn't really know if they could fall unconscious. He didn't think so, but it worked at subduing it slightly and stunning it.

Jumping back out of reach, he regarded the beast warily. Just because it was wounded didn't mean that it was out for the count. But aside from actually throwing it into the chasm, he very much doubted that he would actually manage to kill it unless it was to lie down and let him murder it. Red eyes glowed with anger, baring its fangs, bristling its fur, the grimm advanced. It was faster than he had hoped but still slower than it did previously, indicating that he had managed to at least wound it or stun it somewhat. This revelation brought more comfort than he had thought possible, for if he could wound it, he could kill it. He just had to keep his wits about him and play things smart.

"Okay…" He breathed, and exhaled. The Beowolf pounced once again, much slower this time. He sidestepped the attack and side kicked it on the head, and the Beowolf went down. They were close to the edge. It was now or never. He grabbed it by the fur on its collar to have control of its mouth and dragged it to throw it off the edge. It was going well. He was about to throw it, but it latched to him once he tried to throw him off the edge. He felt the claws sinking into his shoulder and back so as to not fall into the abyss.

"Awwhh Awwh... egh!"

There was a lot of pain but he didn't have time to think. With a burst of adrenaline, mainly of fear of falling with it, he grabbed the arms of the Beowolf and tore them off his skin. He kicked it off the edge and fell backwards. The Beowolf however, latched onto the mountain itself.

Slowly pulling himself back he realised that the Beowolf was doing the same, it's claws sinking into the stone itself like climbing hooks. He knew that if the beast managed to make its way back up he'd die. He was too tired to fight it for much longer and now he was injured. However, its arms were digging into the mountainside, meaning that it could no longer use them to defend itself, he looked over the edge, the Beowolf was close, his mind raced for an answer and he had made out a weakness, a weakness that was far too close to the razor-sharp teeth for comfort but nonetheless a point where the beast was most vulnerable. He didn't think anymore, he just acted. He bent over the edge towards the beast with as it pulled itself back up, but instead of punching it or grabbing it, he extended his armed in a lightning fast motion, bypassing its fearsome jaw and shoved his thumbs straight into its eye sockets. The feeling was nauseating but his plan worked. They gave in under the pressure as he grabbed onto the skull and twisted and applied more pressure.

The beast howled in pain. The sound so loud that he wondered whether or not he had gone deaf for a second, but even then he did not stop, only forcing himself ever onward. With the last push, his thumbs sunk deeper than ever before and the beast stopped howling and twitching, standing still for a moment before its form dissolved slowly before his very eyes.

"Holy shit…" He stared in awe, mostly at his hand for a second. Now he was beginning to shake. He immediately went away from the edge as he felt his legs trembling and his arms losing strength. He fell to the ground on his ass and sat there for a moment

"Haaa…. Haaa…." _Relax, just relax… you did it see…_ "Hehe haha… uhh…" He stared at his shoulder. He could still see it bleeding and it hurt to move it. Thankfully, the wounds weren't too deep and hadn't managed to open up any major blood vessels and considering that he could still feel his arm, or rather the pain in it, just fine, he figured that his nerves were doing okay as well.

"Fuck…okay, just let your body do the work, let it bleed, that way the scabs come faster… just… ahh… where to now? Uh… Uh ha ha ha…" He hadn't much time to sit there and think about it. Without the adrenaline, he soon felt the cold. He wanted to bury himself in the snow to get some protection but he knew it wouldn't do him good. He needed to stand up and start walking so his body would regain some heat.

"Okay… Ouch, oh… okay, back hurts, it hurts… okay." He got up despite the subtle pain and started walking back to the forest in an unknown direction. Not many other places to go, he thought wryly but figured that, for the moment, it was a sensible choice. A forest meant a modicum of shelter as well as a presence of life and life, in turn, would hopefully lead him to something edible so that he had a chance of actually finding his way to a place where the wildlife wasn't out to kill him.

* * *

He walked for another half an hour or so, getting used to his new injuries. They were already drying up but most of the time he spent thinking on what to do, more than that, talking to himself again. It gave him some semblance of calmness.

"Well… I shouldn't be in Atlas… I doubt it, should have frozen to death by now, where was the road even at? Uphill somewhere…" He took in the scenery before him. It was getting darker and colder but one could still see the forest covered in white snow with traces of plants and other things here and there.

"Well, at least it looks nice.." Most trees were admittedly barren, but his eyes spotted more than just a few evergreens persisting against the harsh climate and easily visible even from a distance in their current environment. Despite the throbbing pain in his body and the aching in his muscles he couldn't help but admire his surroundings. They seemed… purer for a lack of a better term, he didn't particularly cared in that sense, but he couldn't deny the beauty. Under other circumstances, he would have loved to spend some time here. But as it was, he moved on.

Pushing past the pain and exhaustion, it was merely a temporary state. Once he had reached a safe place, he could focus on resting and then the pain he now felt would be little more than a distant memory and a lesson well learned… if he learned to not try to grapple with a beowolf for too long. The pain was already dulling and his exhaustion was almost gone. He was tired to some degree but he felt like he could breathe, the cold helping on that sense, it made him feel the air.

He kept moving, walking at his own pace. He started to eat snow too. It didn't particularly help but it was like water for him. It was refreshing and it helped him get past the exhaustion and tiredness that he felt. He approached a clearing which resembled some solid and leveled ground.

"This seems farther away from the cliff. This is starting to feel like the valley again…" He kept moving, following the same direction. He didn't know where he was going. From what he remembered, and his own sense of direction, he was going the direction he went when he was following the footprints a couple hours ago.

"Just about a... maybe two to three hours here and already had to fight for my life, nice, killed something… without a soul so I guess that's good… I did it, I did it… I mean… I can handle myself. Who am I kidding? I'm just a lucky motherfucker that can do more than others, still way too lucky, only for these situations too, I never get lucky in anything else, I did get left behind… did they seriously not see me? Who were they anyway?" He muttered lowly to himself as he leaned against a tree and closed his eyes for a moment.

"How did I get here in the first place? Why? Dammit, this doesn't make any sense… why don't you make sense, help me with this… why? I don't get it, what did I do?" He pondered for a bit, a couple minutes actually. In truth, the reality of being in Remnant hadn't fully hit him yet. He knew he was there, he was just trying to make sense out of it, a reason, anything. He had to keep walking however. He got up again and started walking, faster this time. He was getting anxious, he needed to find some sort of shelter, hopefully, civilization and then…

"And then… I'll see from there." He decided resolutely and reopened his eyes focusing on walking again, nodded to himself in satisfaction. "Short term plan, get to civilization and familiarize myself with what's going on… afterwards, I can do whatever I want, and maybe find a way back home... hopefully."

It worked on getting him to focus, but he also felt a tinge of despair, he wasn't on Earth, he wasn't with his family or anyone who he knew, he honestly felt pretty scared.

* * *

He went forward through the forest for a good while, distracting himself with walking, the forest itself, and how it looked. The dark of the night was almost completely filling the sky above, yet one there was still enough light to see. He continued to walk up a small cliff past rocks, trees, and fallen trunks. He also walked up a small mount that was on his way, it wasn't particularly big, but it was enough to give him a clear vision of his surroundings. Once he was up the hill, he found more flat ground and the forest itself continued.

It seemed endless but it wasn't as dense as before. He thought he was making some sort of progress although he had to admit that he wasn't certain if he had followed his intended direction. The constellations in the night sky were all unfamiliar and thus not even an ounce of famirality remained to guide him. And yet, he couldn't help but feel his hopes soar when the pale moonlight bathed the world before him in a silver sheen as the view was vastly different to what he had seen before.

Of course, the earth was still covered in snow and ice, the ground hard, and the plants mostly barren, but from his current position he could stare down into a valley, filled with countless evergreen trees as well as a few small lakes. One such lake even had a small island. A good place to rest safely should he reach it and find means to protect himself from the cold.

He went downhill and started walking once again on the forest. He started to walk on fallen trees for leisure. However, he suddenly heard the crunches of twigs, ones he didn't cause. He looked to one side slowly, then the other, and here he saw another Beowolf looking straight at him.

"POR LA MIERDA!" (FOR FUCK SAKE!) He screamed when he saw it. For him, it felt like some sort of cruel joke. He had had enough for a day but now another one had to appear. He looked around instinctively for any others which there weren't any. This was a lone Beowolf. That was a good thing yet once again he didn't have a way to kill it.

"You have to be shitting me!"

The Beowolf didn't wait and jumped into action, bringing a hard swipe. He jumped off the log, rolled away from the swipe, and kicked the Beowolf's back, pushing it to the ground. He started to run in the opposite direction, adrenaline carrying him through all of it he noticed. He also noticed how the kick was way stronger than before. He was getting used to this or his adrenaline was finally helping him fight those things. He knew now he had to put more energy when fighting them. He knew he could fight them and how to not hold back, yet he was still tired so he ran a good distance away until he found a fallen tree with a hollow trunk. He crawled in, hoping to hide from the Beowolf.

"Hwaa…" He steadied his breath and listened closely. He heard the Beowolf's steps. It hadn't seen him go into the tree. He could see it from on the holes through the wood, it was looking for him. Whether or not it would find him would be revealed in the next moments. He knew that Grimm could sense fear and other negative emotions, but right now he felt strangely devoid of emotion, it was as if he was hoping for the best… like some sort of betting man, the adrenaline pumping through his veins burning the fear away to keep him focused on the task at hand. He wondered whether or not the Grimm had any other senses to hone in on their prey when he saw the monster sniff the air a few times before slowly turning in his direction. He really wanted to curse his luck then and there but decided he better stay calm. The Beowolf approached the fallen tree slowly, looking around, smelling for any sign of him.

He could see it. It was getting closer until it was right on top of him, right on top of the fallen tree. He didn't move, didn't even twitch. The Beowolf was looking around and smelling, as if it was making sure of something. He saw as it raised one of his claws, aimed it right at him. He move fast out of the way through the hollow tree. The claw narrowly avoided his head.

"Not funny, not cool!" he shouted as he started to crawl through the other end of the tree. The Beowolf persisted in trying to maul him but he was just fast enough to not get impaled by one of its claws. As he crawled out, the Beowolf pounced on top of him and tried to bit his head off. He blocked and held the Beowolf's head with his arm under its jaw. He punched it in the snout and kicked it off of him. He got up and tried to come up with something. While the Beowolf was getting up, he spotted a large, loose branch on the ground. He grabbed it like a club and went to try and pummel its head. He managed to get two solid hits on the head, dodge a swipe, and strike one of its legs, but then he was hit with a backhand by of the Beowolf's paws and tossed over some bushes, losing the branch too.

He hit the ground hard with a thud and rolled a bit. He was on a small clearing now. He came to his senses soon and started getting up, "Ouch… aah, feeling it again…" he looked around and saw that his surroundings, the clearing, was small and the Beowolf didn't come over the bushes just yet, he then saw the clearing itself, there was a dirt walk path there, a dirt road.

"Huh… haha…" He soon, however, noticed there was a stone plate in the clearing. It was a resting place for someone and there in the stone plate, he saw a longsword right next to it.

"Oh mierda, oh mierda, mierda mierda." (Oh shit, oh shit, shit shit.) He got up instantly and went to grab it. He felt the handle in his hands and saw the blade. It seemed like it could cut and stab well enough in his own mind. He heard the bushes moving soon, the Beowolf was in the clearing. He got in guard stance facing the Beowolf, gripping the longsword with both hands, one foot in front of the other, whole sword raised high with it tip pointed at the Beowolf while the blade itself rested on his left elbow.

"Come on then!" he shouted as the Beowolf stared at him and growled. He was unsure, but he was more confident too. He had a weapon, a weapon he knew how to use, and also one that could kill his opponent. He readied himself, waiting for the Beowolf to strike. Soon, it pounced.

He stepped to the side and slashed low for its leg. It cut part of it, wounding it but nothing more. He jumped away before it could get a hit on him and narrowly dodged a Beowolf tried to swipe at him again and he blocked the swipe with the blade which made a cut on its arm before he ducked a swing from the opposite claw. In that same motion, he slashed at its leg with all his strength and kicked it to bring the Beowolf to one knee. It tried to swipe at him again and he dodged and blocked low with the blade to answer a backhand strike that came after, it was the same arm that he had wounded before so he struck again downwards, making the cut deeper and blocking it again from another back hand. He then put all his strength in one final swing downwards. That final swing made the Beowolf's arm fall off.

It howled and screamed, swinging wildly with its remaining arm. However, these wild swings made the beast stumble as a significant portion of its weight was missing from its opposing side. Being unused to that fact, it failed to adjust to the momentum behind its swings and fell onto its knees.

Something he was more than happy to use to his own advantage as the stump where the arm once had been refused to spill significant amounts of blood, to do with the unnatural nature and physique of the Grimm he supposed, they could go on even with missing limbs he reminded himself. He blocked another swipe of the other arm, shoulder bashed the Beowolf away and, sidekicked it to the ground. He got on top of it, reversed his grip and lined up his blade at its vulnerable throat and thrust forward, hard.

Its point exiting on the other side of the beast's neck, but he didn't stop there. It was still a threat in his mind so he grabbed the hilt with two hands and bring the blade out of the beowolf's neck, he stood right next to it as he brought down the sword in a downwards swing, severing its head from the body, it was a swing akin to an execution.

"Hwaa...haaa… oh, fuck me." He said as he rested on the sword to keep himself balanced while what was left of the Beowolf dissipated. He soon, however, heard something. It sounded like hasty breaths and maybe a gasp. He looked to the source and there he saw two people, a woman and a little girl. They both had fox ears, they were faunus, and were looking at him in some sort of relief and awe. They were behind a tree hiding, he supposed they must have actually seen the whole thing. He looked at them again and saw that the woman was carrying a bouquet of flowers. He looked back at the stoneplate and putted two an two together.

"I uh… uh, I used this because I… uh you know… I didn't mean… uh, I wasn't going to take it, it just uh…"

"Are you a huntsman?" The little girl asked him with big eyes full of admiration and… longing. "Daddy used to move like that too."

"Umm… no, I uh… I'm just a guy, that… well knows how to move like that."

"What do you want from us?" The mother asked, infinitely more wary of him than her daughter as she took a step in front of her child as if to protect her should he turn hostile.

"... Ugh."

Slowly spinning the sword in his hand till he held in a reverse grip, he put it back in the same place from which he had drawn it from and took a few steps away from the weapon, hands at his side and palms facing the woman to show that he wasn't about to try something. "Nothing, I was just… passing through and found myself in a tight spot… I don't want anything, why would I?... look I've been running away from Beowolves for hours I just...uh"

"If you aren't here for us… then why are you here?" The woman pressed, one hand subtly wandering behind her back, probably to hold onto a concealed weapon. However, he could hardly tell her the truth, mostly he didn't know how to explain all of it, so he decided to tell her the next best thing, as much of the truth as he could without sounding deranged and let her draw her own conclusions.

"I don't know… you could say that I got lost, woke up not knowing what happened the night before, well… I was alone in a snowy field, lost and maybe left behind by people I don't know… what do you mean here for you anyway?"

"You are human, isn't that reason enough?" She asked, as if it should have been obvious from the start

"... No?" It took a second for him to realize what she actually meant. "Woah, no, no, no, I'm not like that… I swear!" When she still seemed skeptical, he sighed heavily and shook his head. "Look, if you don't want me around here… just tell me where a village is… please? I… I just want to get back to any sort of civilization."

He didn't know what changed but the eyes of the woman softened at his declaration and the arm that had probably held onto a hidden weapon relaxed and slowly lowered back to her side.

"Hey mommy, he knows how to use daddy's sword, he could stay with us, there isn't a village around for a bit… and we can't leave him here." The girl said. "Daddy wouldn't want that."

Any hesitation in the women's stance was eradicated by those words as she nodded in agreement to her daughter's words. "You… you can stay with us… for a time." She added after a short moment and looked at him neutrally. "Next time we travel to one of the villages for supplies, we'll take you with us. Is that agreeable?"

"I… thank you, but I don't want to be a bother if-

"You are nothing of the sort." The mother cut him off before he could continue his half-hearted attempts any longer. "What's your name?"

"Umm… Robert, Robert Urra."

"Well, Robert. Follow us, I'll show you where you can sleep… but I expect you to do your share while you live with us." She said to him.

"I can live with that." Robert said as he started to follow them.

* * *

 **CrowSkull:** _Well that's that, so now for an actual introduction, hello there, as you can guess this is a self-insert, it won't be an ordinary one however, mostly because I have a lot of plans in store but also because I do hold myself to that of not being incompetent on the physical… maybe more than I should, but hey, I like to dream… I've done a lot of crazy things already in my life, in fact, I could be able to tell you some cool stories. More of that on the future, for now I hoped you have enjoyed this._

 _I don't think I can give this a solid schedule, but I can try, I already write with someone else on a different project, I should be able to keep up with this._

 _As to where in canon does this take place… well, you'll realize soon enough in maybe a couple chapters._

 **Genatools:** _And here I am as well, the Beta for this story. I will also be doing whatever I can to clean these chapters up. While also providing some advice from time to time whenever I am needed. Don't mind me however, I'm just the editor._

 **Edit Note:** _To those five that were already following this fic, well first thank you for that, and I'm sorry it took me so long to comeback to this, truth be told this chapter doesn't have that many edits, but I do believe I made some changes for the better here, I also have some direction on what I want to do with this and well… Nomad's gone, he had difficulties in life, but I also taken the time to improve myself, and I think I can finally do something with this fic, Genatools is also a friend I trust and he can just pressure me to not be lazy, so I should be able to post a second chapter soon. Thank you everyone for reading._

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think of the story! Any input would be greatly appreciated!**_


	2. Adjustment

/Normal Speech

 _/Thoughts and Emphasis_

 **/Yet to determine**

 **A/N: I'm alive, I did things, I wrote… I updated… I must admit a lot of things and are making positive turns in my life, sorry for the wait, hope you like this chapter.**

 **What he means is that I convinced him to start writing this story again. Couldn't just leave you guys up in the air like that right? -Genatools**

 **-RWBY and it's canon characters are owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Adjustment**

Robert followed the mother and the daughter to their home. It wasn't that far away from the resting place, and after a short twenty minute walk they reached a small house in the woods, it wasn't anything big or anything special, but it was big enough for a family and it was connected to roads that he could only guess lead to a village, or at the very least mapped and used roads, he admired it. Staying behind a couple of steps, the house had apparently a small second floor, maybe one room. But the rest of the house seemed normal, or what one could expect from a cabin or a simple house, maybe one or two rooms in the first floor, a bathroom, he could already see the kitchen with a table, all in one place. Maybe they had a living room, he walked sideways looking at the house holding his own shoulder, they did have a small shack where they must tools or supplies.

"Robert! Are you gonna come in?" the mother asked, he must have been spacing out.

"Uh, yeah right away." He said as he entered the house of the Faunas family, they entered the house together, the mother and the daughter entered first, the mother a bit cautious but relaxed while the girl was behind a bit excited. Robert entered the cabin at last, taking in the atmosphere, simple house kitchen and main table in one place. Living room close by, they had TV, that was nice. One could spot a hallway to a room, and then stairs up.

"Seems rather cozy in here." He said as he entered, he also felt himself warmer for just being inside the place.

"Are you okay? You still have those scars on your arm." The little faunas said as she pointed at him.

"Huh?" He looked at his left shoulder. "Oh, this."

"We should at least clean that." The mother said "Could be infected"

"I mean it's fine, really I…" The mother already went away looking for medical supplies. She quickly came back bringing some disinfectant liquid, a rag and some bandages with her.

"Okay, so this is happening. I'm okay with this." Robert whispered to himself out loud as he took the liberty to sit on the couch, the little Faunus girl sat right next to him looking at the wound and him. The mother sat down beside him and told him to remove his sweater, which he did without question, and then later also made him take off the under shirt he was wearing since the wounds spread across his shoulder, arm and back, she started to clean while Robert sat still.

"It doesn't seem to be that bad, it's mostly superficial, it has already healed itself pretty well too." Said the mother as she looked at the already formed scabs, there wasn't in fact much to clean.

"Yeah…"

"So you have aura then?" Asked the little girl, with a bit of stars on her eyes.

"No, if I had aura, the wound wouldn't even be there by now." Robert answered honestly.

"But then how?" The little girl asked.

"I've always healed quick." Robert explained simply.

"Really?" The girl asked, astonished.

"Yeah, I- Ow!" Robert exclaimed, flinching in his face, and yanking his shoulder away a small amount as he felt a sudden stinging pain.

"It's going to sting a bit." The mother said as she finished cleaning the edges of the slashes.

"Trust me, I've figured that out." The mother took the chance to check his temperature, she put her hand against his face and his hands.

"Umm…"

"You are freezing… Tawny." The mother called to her daughter.

"Hmm?" The child looked at her mother after being called.

"Bring me some blankets quickly while I put the bandages around him." The mother said.

"Yes momma." Tawny said resolutely as she jumped of the couch and went towards the hallway, the sound of a door opening was heard while the mother put the bandages around Robert's shoulder and back. He chose to mostly stay silent until the mother decided to talk to him. She seemed to have some questions naturally as the one with some evident medical training.

"What were you doing alone on the forest at this late hour? You don't seem to be dressed for winter either… why were you out there?" She asked.

Robert didn't answer, not immediately. He looked around while still being bandaged, trying to find anything but the woman's eyes to stare at. He still found himself unable to answer, he dreaded to have to answer. However, the mother soon sent him a stern look that told him she wanted to hear some kind of answer… currently he couldn't just shrug off the look, he was exhausted and mentally drained, and he didn't feel that it was on his right to not answer after they gave him a roof for apparently a week, that was too much kindness really, he couldn't really not say anything at that point.

"I… I don't know…" Even he knew though that what he had to say wasn't much at all. "I don't remember what I was doing before tonight but… I think I fell asleep or maybe something of the sort. After that I woke up on the middle of a snowed field… and I don't know how I got there." He answered as best he could, and shrugged when he was finished speaking. The mother looked at him with suspicion, but she couldn't really detect any lie however, at least not a noticeable one.

"Are you sure you don't remember? Are you the kind of young guy that would go overboard at a party? Sure you didn't take anything at all? I won't judge." She asked with an inquisitive look.

"I uh what? No… I'm not… even though... I still do wonder if I was kidnapped, drugged and left for dead in the middle of nowhere." Robert answered the mother continued to analyze him, she had also finished wrapping the bandage around him. Robert to his part decided to not put back his undershirt or sweater, they were completely soaked down to the very threads.

"So you don't remember why you were out there alone? You don't have a single clue?" The woman asked one more time, just to be sure.

"No," He replied with a straight face. "I really don't, the only thing I found were footprints going away towards a road, and… well what I had in my pockets" Robert said, the mother blinked, and nodded her head towards the couch, she was signalling for Robert to show her what he had, Robert didn't know how to feel about that but once again he was caught on the hard spot of not really being able to refuse, maybe he should have had kept his mouth shut, but he already had said the words, so he swallowed hard and brought his keys, his wallet, his phone and earphones, and splayed them out over the nearby table.

The mother looked at all of them, the keys were just keys, nothing special about them. The rest, however, were different, the phone looked like a scroll to her, but it didn't look able to be compact in the same way. the earphones were a bit different too, not like some other she had seen… and the wallet had some cash and some cards in it, two of them with Robert's face… however the paper she assumed was money wasn't the Lien she has known all her life, and the cards which seemed to be identifications were in a language she didn't quite understand… she did however spot a weird flag like symbol and discerned that "Roberto Urra" meant Robert Urra.

What was also weird was the name itself, everything about this stranger seemed weird so far, and she wasn't honestly sure what to think of it. She did have one suspicion however, she looked back at him, he was looking at anywhere that wasn't her, he seemed comfortable looking at the ground.

"You said that you aren't like other humans, you don't despise me or Tawny?" the mother asked.

"I… I don't see any reason why I should." Robert answered.

"And you are not part of a gang or something, you are not an idiot kid that likes to cause violence?" the mother asked, in a more testing manner.

"I won't lie, and say I don't. I do like action, but I would never want to try and hurt someone innocent for no good reason." Robert said, this time returning a more sure stare, it surprisingly seemed to satisfy the mother.

"Then as long you keep your promise of helping around a bit, I won't judge… and we'll help you in return." the mother said with a smile.

"Thank you." Robert said with a sigh of relief.

"I should also thank you, if you hadn't actually killed that Beowolf… I don't know what would have had happened if it had seen us and…" The mother trailed off, clearing thinking the worst for both herself and her daughter.

"I get it, it's fine… I really just tried to run away and survive. Getting to rest and also the chance to reach a village is far more than enough really." Robert said with a chuckle. "Thank you uhhh…"

"Hali, my name is Hali." She said.

"Thank you Hali." Robert said with a soft smile. Right after that Tawny came back with four different blankets.

"Mom, I found all of these, they should help." Tawny said as with a bit of struggle she place all of the blankets on the sofa Robert quickly grabbed one of them and covered his body with it. He let himself sigh out of pleasure as he felt his body grow warmer instantly within the blanket, he really hadn't noticed how cold he was either so he welcomed the feeling of warmth. He also took the chance to unzip his boots, and get rid of his socks, they were taken outside shortly after.

Rest of the night went really quick, the mother offered Robert a hot drink, and later they decided that he could sleep on the sofa with all the blankets for the time being. He was more than okay with it. They also gave him something to sleep in, some grey pajamas that… he could only guess they were from the deceased father and husband, he didn't feel like bringing that up with everything that had happened today, so he remained silent on the matter, he still thanked them for it.

It was already late so, they decide to go to sleep, Robert covered himself up the best he could with the blankets while the Hali went to her room on the hallway and Tawny went upstairs. Robert got himself comfortable while also having time to think to himself, he really didn't know how to feel about being on Remnant, he was scared… that he was able to surmise. He was alone with no family, and no plan for the future, other than try and reach Vale maybe… but beyond maybe possibly finding Ozpin he didn't know what was the best course of action, he didn't even know if finding Ozpin was even the best course of action for him, would he be able to help? Maybe… but truth be told he didn't know if he could trust him, he knew about his story, why he was being reincarnated time and time again, of the Gods, and of Salem. Still, he might be one of the only people that could maybe find a way to bring him back home.

Then he also had to figure out where in Remnant and when in time he was… was he at the beginning? Before? After? _Way_ before? He didn't know… he could only make plans, and sleep on it, but most of all he lingered on the feeling of being in another planet, away from his family, alone and with nothing, he didn't know what to feel, he was worried, and felt a sting of guilt. Would his family worry for him? Of course they would, but what would happen to them when they didn't find him? He felt that the best thing he could was just… do his best, but the fear and the guilt and dread, he slept on them. He tried to no think of them and forget about them as best he could, it worked before, he could always sleep on his problems, forget for some time and find an answer… now he would just have to hope.

Hope was all he had.

* * *

It had been two days since he first had arrived, and Robert had just recently helped on dealing with the snow and getting rid of the trash that they had. Truth be told Robert was starting to show that he could indeed help and work around the house, the first day he spent most of his time resting and figuring what to do in the future. He was concerned mostly about his current situation was, and how his clothes were doing. Hali didn't really mind him being somewhat less helpful the first day, he still had to recover a bit after all, and he did help with some basic cleaning inside the house. Robert also seemed quite stressed and pensive and overall didn't talk much, Tawny did try to make some conversation, and although Robert did talk to her for a bit, it wasn't much, honestly the atmosphere inside the house turned pretty awkward since Hali, and Tawny didn't know Robert, and he didn't know them either, they were practically strangers.

The second, and current day however, Robert changed. Once his clothes dried up and he got his pants and boots back, he started to be more helpful, asking Hali if they needed to do anything when there was something that needed to be done. Hali directed him to whatever she needed help with or what could be done around the house, and he committed himself to complete the task set out for him, anything physical or just something that she couldn't do at the moment he'd do. He proved quite handy and was a quick learner. Yet it was rather obvious that he was doing it for more than just helping, he was doing to distract himself and pass the time. Whenever he was helping with something he either sit back at the couch or just walk outside in circles, Tawny also tried from time to time to talk to him, but Hali convinced her to try and not bother him for the time being.

Something was bothering him, and it showed, he seemed calm but there were hints of stress on his face, that and that he was clearly restless whenever he wasn't helping, she eventually found him watching from the door at the setting sun, he looked lost in thought and decided that maybe it was time to lend an ear.

"How are you doing Robert?" She asked him as she stood next to him.

"Uh oh, I'm… doing ok I guess." He said, caught by surprise by the question.

"You still don't remember how you ended in the valley?" She asked, he told them a bit more of what had happened, not much about his chase and fight with the Beowolves. But he did say to them that he woke up on a valley and that he followed footprints up to a cement road.

"No, I don't… and I haven't the slightest clue." He replied.

"Do you think that once you get to a village, everything will be okay for you? That you'll be able to go back home safely?" She asked him.

"I am not sure… I don't know." Robert answered.

"Do you have anyone you can call? Anyone that you could reach? Any family at all that could be close and pick you up?" Hali asked, and Robert didn't answer, he just firmly looked at the floor. "You don't?"

"I… I do have a family, it's just that…" the words failed him. "I… I am pretty far away from them, I really shouldn't be here, I mean… I shouldn't have been in the middle of nowhere for no reason, it doesn't make sense, and I don't really know what to do or how to contact them again." He explained the best he could, trying his best not to be emotional about it.

"... Do you think you will see them again?" Hali asked, and Robert didn't answer, he couldn't afford to think he would never see his family again. He couldn't lose them so suddenly, not when he hadn't really been the best family member, he couldn't do that to them. He brought a hand up to his face and covered his eyes, he felt burdened with too many thoughts and not a single clear direction. Hali at that moment put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know, I might have an idea of someone that might be able to help you." She said. Robert looked back at her with a questioning look.

"Who? The police?" Robert asked, he also wanted to add a mental asylum but that was just exaggerating a bit much.

"No, someone that I think might be like you." She said.

"What do you mean _like_ me?" Robert asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Someone that, if you can believe him, appeared out of nowhere one day, someone that sometimes speaks in words I don't really understand, someone with an unusual name, and someone that also has a license of some sort with words I couldn't really understand." She said, Robert widened his eyes the more she talked, that sounded interesting but… could it be possible that he wasn't the only one not from Remnant? Could it be a coincidence?

"Umm uh, you know someone like that?" He asked.

"I do, he was one of the only ones that were nice to me and my husband before he died, my husband always told me he had crazy stories, almost like if he had come from farther away than just another kingdom, he's someone that also knows of people similar to him and maybe… you." She said.

"That… sounds a little bit too good to be true." Robert said, but on the inside he dared to hope.

"I don't believe I have a reason to lie to you, Tawny and I don't live completely disconnected from the rest of the world here, we have had help, and he's someone that has helped us, he's older than me and has a lot of stories, and yet some of them sound off, mentioning places that I never heard from before." She said, Robert listened intently, he was curious and actually hopeful… but he also felt he needed to be careful about this information.

"And he… he knows of more people like that? Here?" He asked carefully.

"Of the displaced? Yeah, he calls himself that and the people that are also like him, they are not a secret… but not common knowledge either, I just know a little about them since I know him, apparently they are just human that came from… somewhere else and decided to stick together." She said.

"Displaced… H-how many… how many are there?" Robert asked.

"I don't know, more than a few, but also not that many apparently, he could tell you more however, I'll present him to you and he should be able to help you." She said to him.

"I… I would like that, thank you… thank you very much." Robert said to Hali, she smiled in return.

"I'm just trying to help, it's what my husband would have wanted, it's probably the right thing to do." She said with a soft smile.

"A bit convenient if you ask me, heh heh." Robert chuckled.

"Maybe… but perhaps you have some luck on your side." She said to him, he nodded and after that Hali went back inside, Robert had a lot to think about, he hadn't expected this, maybe Hali was right and he did have some luck… he knew that he was lucky half the time, maybe it was best not to question it… like he also shouldn't question either why was Hali helping him, he had helped people before just for the sake of it and he knew that sometimes that was all that there was to it. He knew that he now had a new direction and he also had some hope… maybe things would turn out okay. After some more thinking Robert decided to go back inside, Tawny was watching the television, there were some cartoons on, he might as well watch them with her and see what kind of cartoon Remnant had, he might also get a good laugh.

* * *

"Sooo, how old are you?" Tawny asked Robert, it was the next day and they were both digging the snow out of the garden with shovels, they also had pitchfork nearby that Robert liked to use shatter some of the ice that was around. Robert couldn't really wear his blue sweater anymore since it had a huge gash on the shoulder. Hali was nice enough to give him a robed gray shirt, he used that, rolled the sleeves up to the elbows and then tied his torn sweater to his waist, the rest of his outfit was the same as before.

"I am twenty, how about you?" He asked in return.

"I'm ten! So you said you knew how to fight right?" she asked back

"Yes, I did." He responded

"Did you go to a combat school?"

"Well… not really, I went to clubs and little gyms that taught me how to fight, one of them I stayed for… like eight years, there I learned to do ninja kicks." Robert explained with a soft chuckle of amusement.

"Eight years?!" She exclaimed in her surprise.

"Yeah, I learned how to punch, how to defend myself, how to kick, how to do flying kicks and also how to use many different weapons."

"They taught you all that?" She said even more surprised.

"Yep, and they also taught me how to other cool moves, and I also went to other places on the side, I learn how to disarm people, and also how to use swords particularly."

"That's how you knew how to use my Dad's sword!" She figured out, pointing at him.

"Yeah… I learned how to use longswords at a club with some other people that liked to use them. My sensei at the other place also taught me how to use katanas, and I also did practice a lot myself and well… tried to copy some moves I've seen around, and I did learn a lot on my own."

"Woah. So you know how to fight without weapons _and_ with weapons, and you are good at doing both." Tawny summarized.

"Pretty much, I'm not the best but… I'm decent, but I was able always to put up a good fight, even against people better than me."

"I wish I could learn how to fight too." Tawny said with a pout as she started looking at the ground.

"You can, you are about as old as I was when I started, nothing is stopping you really." Robert said.

"Well… my mom doesn't like the idea, and… where would I go? Where did you go that they taught you all that?" She asked back, Robert couldn't really give her directions, not on Remnant and he knew.

"I don't think I could point you in that direction, those places are really far away." He said instead.

"Like really _really_ far away?"

"Really really _really_ far away." Robert nodded, Tawny's ears flopped downwards at that and she looked at the ground. Robert felt a bit conflicted, on the one hand he felt he should encourage her, on his mind no one should be afraid or neglected the chance to at least try and learn how to defend themselves, people should learn that, they had the right to and it could be a fun experience... but at the same time he couldn't promise anything, he didn't' really like to make promises lest he promised something he couldn't do, and something he couldn't do was promise to teach her or promise her he'll do something. He also didn't know what Hali might think of Tawny wanting to learn how to fight, that was a can of worms he wasn't sure he should intrude on, it was between them that talk… but maybe he could do something now, maybe that would be enough…

"You can still learn, even if you are just here." He said quietly after making sure that Hali couldn't hear him.

"... How?" She asked looking at him.

"Well, it's simple." Robert said as he walked around and also twirled his shovel. "To fight you have to be strong, be smart and learn how to do the right moves."

"But… but… how would I-"

"Learn the moves?" He asked her.

"...Yeah."

"Well, fighting is like an a art really, and also a science, like almost all things. Do you know what people that draw, paint, write or do anything that's art do to learn?"

She shook her head.

"Well it's a little secret but what we do is… that we copy."

"Copy?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, someone that draws will usually start drawing things they see and other drawings, a painter the same, they are copying what they see to learn how to do it, and eventually make something new." Robert said.

"Huh…" She thought holding her chin while looking up to him.

"So what have you seen and what do you know?"

"Uh… well I've seen daddy practice once… and I guess I have seen how people punch and kick on the tv but… is it that easy?" She asked.

"Nope, that's were the science comes in, that's the moment where you are going to have to practice and do trial and error until you get it, and then see what works and what doesn't." Robert explained as best he could.

"So… I just have to try?"

"Pretty much, it's the first step for almost everything in life."

"Hmmm…" The girl looked as she was thinking incredibly hard. "What do you know how to do?" She asked him with expecting eyes.

"Well, you saw me the other night, right?" She nodded repeatedly. "But apart from that I do know how to do some good punches, and kicks." he said as he proceeded to plant his shovel into the snow and do a jab followed by a hook, a roundhouse kick that reached over his normal height and spun around to do back kick with his other leg, all really fast and in a smooth motion.

"Whoa." She awed at the display. "But how do I do that?" She asked.

"Well first things first… try." He said. Tawny tried to do the moves that Robert just did, however her attempts at punches were slow, sloppy and without much force, she had to pause a bit to try and do each move, for Robert that was honestly better than expected… to him, she really seemed like she wanted to get it right.

"I… I can't do it, you do the punches and kicks so fast, they even make the wind sound like whoosh and whoosh and, it seemed like really strong too…" She said with her ears flopped down.

"Now first, I'm not _that_ strong," Robert chuckled. "And second well, now you are going to have to learn on how to do it, maybe not all together, but one move at a time." Robert said as he did the first jab he did and waited for Tawny to do the same, she did, then he did the hook and she followed as best she could, then came the kick…

"Look at my feet, look how I am standing." Robert said to her as she nodded and looked carefully, she tried various times until she sort of got it, and then the same with the back kick.

"I… I get it but, it's still slow…" She said.

"Well, then you are going to have to try over and over again, until you think you can do it fast, you are also going to do exercise, run and do squats to get strong legs, lift stuff, do pull ups and push ups for the upper body and also might need to stretching to well… make your legs reach higher, be able to do some of the moves and also to not pull a muscle." He said.

"Huh… okay, so I just have to try and keep doing it?"

"Yep." He said with a smile.

"Huh, and… that can help me be able to fight?" She asked him.

"Well, that won't be everything, there's a big difference in practicing something and then doing it for reals, especially on fighting for your life…" He said with a more somber tone.

She didn't answer for a bit, and there was silence, it carried a meaning, in a way that meant that she understood in a way "How hard is it?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is it really hard to fight a Grimm, to do the things you did? Isn't it scary?" She asked with her ear flopped down.

"Well… it is scary, fighting for your life… against anything, has a lot more to it than just fighting and training, I don't think I can explain correctly. A lot of it you start to get it as you go on, that's back to what works and what doesn't… if you really want to see if you have learned, you are going to have to test yourself. For that it is probably best to get some experience with someone or something, have something to punch or kick that isn't the air, and maybe spar with someone one day too."

"Oh…" She obviously didn't know how to feel about that, possibly part of that can of worms if he had to bet. Which led him to ask the next question.

"Why do you want to learn how to fight?"

"I uh…" She stumbled on her words for a bit and looked around, assumingly for her mother, eventually she came with an answer. "My Dad did some cool stuff when he trained… it was really cool, sometimes when a Grimm appeared nearby he went on to fight it and kill it, he was cool and I always wished I could be like him, I wanted the same cool stuff he did. Now he's gone but…" She trailed off. "... I still want to be like him, he was strong and he could do things, I wish I could do that… to not be afraid, to fight, to stand up, not afraid of the Grimm, of going too far into the forest… I wish I could not be afraid, to be like my Dad, my Mom… like you too, you can do things." She said, unable to look directly at him.

 _She doesn't want to be afraid, to not be useless maybe? Maybe not feel trapped or helpless Hmmm._ He thought, there appeared to be a bigger story there, the death of her father must have affected them both he and her mother… that was obvious but it didn't make it easier to talk about it anyway.

"You know, I also wanted to learn how to fight just so I could be cool."

"Really?" She perked up immediately.

"Yeah, I wanted to be like heroes in the movies I watched, in the games I played… I wanted to do all the cool things, maybe even become famous." He said "It's not that difficult, it can be hard but you have to try, a lot, and have spirit. The most important thing is to dare to do it and make that leap of faith, if you keep going you'll eventually get somewhere, it took me ten years but hey… I got battle scars, I have cool claw battle scars and I lived to tell the tale." He said with a smile, Tawny couldn't help but giggle at that.

"You almost got killed, and you would've been lost without us being here." She said with a smug grin.

"Maybe…" He laughed nervously. "still, I did amazing." _Far better than I ever thought really_. He thought to himself. Tawny giggled again, he crouched down a bit just so he could be at the height as her.

"You really should try to train you know, not everything about it is pretty, or easy but it can help you in a lot of ways, it can give discipline, it can give you spirit, help you learn, it make you more confident in yourself, and it might be hard for some but it can be fun too." He said to her.

"Hmm, I guess… can fighting really be that fun? I've seen other kids fight and sometimes it doesn't look fun, looks like it can hurt a lot too." She said.

"Well eh… it depends, some fights are more serious but even those can be exciting, like a challenge."

"Mmm?"

"See fights as a challenge to see if you can beat yourself, or some previous version of you, like saying 'I'm stronger now' or doing some awesome things and saying 'I just did that! That was amazing', stuff like that can make learning these things really fun." It wasn't his best analogy, but it seemed to have been enough, because even though Tawny wasn't sure she understood, in a way she did, and she was beaming because of it.

"And other fights it others can still be fun, there different kinds of fights too… like snowball fights!" He said as he threw a snowball at her.

"Eek!" She screamed as she got caught by surprise, she ran away a bit. "Stop it! No w-wait a second, Eeek!" She asked as she ducked under a snowball, she was laughing between her words however.

"Sorry, I won't!" He said as he threw another snowball and hit her on the top of her head. "Ha!"

"Grrrrr." Her ears flopped to the side as she looked at him with a face that promised vengeance for that one, she started making her own snowballs, all the while Robert kept making snowballs and throwing them, some deliverly missing, others he told himself he delivery missed them when he truly just missed, and others he actually landed.

"Aaah!" Tawny eeked out as she made her snowballs and fought back, she wasn't as good of a thrower as Robert, mostly due to arm length, but she did aim okay. If it wasn't for the fact that Robert was dodging her snowballs no problem.

"Nope." He said as he dodged another snowball thrown at him and threw another one back.

"Aaah!" It hit, right in her forehead, and she started to throw several snowballs.

"Nope, nope, nope again!" He said as he dodged most of the snowballs either ducking or stepping to the side. "Aaaand no- a whaa!" Until eventually he slipped on some ice and landed on his ass.

"Ow."

"Haaa!" Tawny cheered as she started to throw two snowballs at him while he was ground. "Yeah!" Now she hit him.

"Kicking me while I'm down I see, that's the fighting spirit." Robert said, Tawny threw another snowball but Robert got up rolling to the side and dodged the snowball.

"That's good an all but both of us can do better." Robert said as he kicked the snow and made a tiny wave of scattered snow came towards Tawny.

"Eek!" Was Tawny's response as she jumped to the side and dodge the little barrage of snow, immediately Robert got some snowballs on his hands and threw them at her, she ducked some but got hit in the back as she was running away, she turned back and started to throw more snowballs back and also started kicking snow his way to. Robert did the same, they were basically throwing snowballs again, only this time they were also kicking snow to each other in little arcs towards each other, it was something like 'snowball, snowball, kick, duck, kick again, throw snowball, jump to the side' and so on, and once again Robert was mostly just dodging everything… Tawny had to admit, he was not a small guy but he was fast.

"Nope, no no no." Robert said as he sidestepped a kick of snow.

"Grr, Haaa!" Tawny shouted as she threw more snowballs at him, she ducked under a snowball, threw a kick to not let him throw a snowball at her and then ran when Robert did another kick that created a large barrage of snow. She ran and just jumped over a little mound of snow and took cover behind it and started throwing snowballs like no tomorrow and ducked behind the mound when something came her way.

Robert threw snowballs at her, and did kick snow her way, but she was just small enough to hide behind the mound no problem, he also had to dodge more snowballs, she did get him once when he was making another snowball, but aside from that he dodged most things without much issue. He kicked snow and threw more snowballs and yet he hit Tawny maybe like… three times. Tawny took a chance to blow raspberries at him when he missed his most recent throw.

"Oh okay, hiding behind cover and doing that? Okay I see how it is." Robert said as he started to walk backwards, he could really just run from the side and throw a snowball to her face, but he had another idea.

Tawny herself giggled, as she made more snowballs and got ready to throw them… until she poked her head back up to see Robert using his shovel as a catapult.

"Heh heh." Robert laughed as he threw a big pile of snow to Tawny, it went over her little cover.

"AAaaa!" She got hit by a lot of snow, even with her dramatic dive out of the way, she scrambled up and grabbed and ran and grabbed her own shovel, now they were both staring to each other with shovels on their hands.

"If we are going to do this, then for the sake of safety let's not point the actual metal part of the shovel to each other." Robert said to Tawny, she looked at her shovel, then watched as Robert just held the wooden stick part of it in her direction, she nodded and did the same, they stared at each other for some seconds.

"Uh… what are we-?" Tawny started.

"Poke." Robert said as he poked on the shoulder with the shovel.

"Ah wait!"

"Poke!" Robert poked the other shoulder, then the knee, and the stomach… all these pokes were light and didn't do much, they were still pokes however.

"Stop it, I wasn't ready. Wait!" She said.

"Poke!" he said again.

"You are bullying me! Abuse! Stop it!" She said as she back stepped away, she was in a way laughing though.

"Well…" He stopped for a second. "If I'm doing that, what are you do about it." He asked her with a grin, she answered with a pout and got ready, with the end of the shovel pointing at him, while thinking on what to do she got an idea.

"Hyaa!" She angled the shovel, and while holding the shovel reverse as they were, she used that actual shovel to throw snow at him, Robert jumped back, his boots and pants still got hit by the snow.

"Nice, really nice." Robert said, he used his shovel to do the same thing, only quicker, and with more snow gathered.

"Aaah!" Tawny ducked under the snow, it missed her completely, she did it on reaction and when she looked back up and looked back to what she just dodged, she looked at Robert with face of 'Did you see that!' with huge beaming face, Robert smiled in return, and then went for another poke.

"HA!" Tawny blocked this time however.

Robert got a grin of his own on his face, she tried to poke back but Robert redirected the stick to either the left or right without issue, he blocked four pokes and then kicked snow again her way.

"Hey!" Tawny said as she ran to the side to avoid part of the snow. Robert just laughed, Tawny got ready and kicked snow at him before going for another poke, she poked two more times before kicking up more snow, Robert dodged and used his shovel to throw snow at her.

"No!" She said as sidestepped (part of it) and kicked more snow at him, Robert dodged and went for two pokes, she blocked the first one, but not the second one to the shoulder, then he kicked snow her way and got her to back away, covered in snow.

"Hya!" She cried as she used the shovel again to throw snow at him, Robert however adjusted his grip on his shovel, and with a swing of it he blocked and knocked the snow out of the air, Tawny's jaw dropped.

"What!?" she said surprised, Robert just looked back with a grin and kicked snow her way, Tawny came out her stupor and quickly tried to do the same thing Robert did… and she kind of did, way more sloppy, but she did.

"Ha!" She cheered in triumph, and then she had a pout again when she got hit again with a tiny snowball.

"Heh heh." Robert laughed, he also had a huge smile on his face, Tawny was getting ready to try and keep going, she was kind of tired but she was having fun, Robert was having fun too, and so he got ready to keep going, even if he wasn't as tired, it was nice seeing Tawny this happy and determined… but then her face shifted, her eyes widened, she started trembling and she held the shovel really tightly.

"Uh... uh." Her voice came in little squeaks Robert looked back behind him, at the edge of the forest there was a Beowolf, slowly creeping towards them.

"Tawny stay back! Go inside!" Robert shouted, it came out as an order, Tawny still holding her shovel got closer to the door of the house, but she really couldn't help and go inside and just leave Robert there.

"Mommy!" She screamed outside of the door while also banging on it, Robert cut out the rest of the world and focused on the Beowolf, he saw it stare at Tawny for a bit, as if weighing who to attack first, Robert threw a snowball at it to keep it focused on him. The Beowolf snarled to him and jumped in his direction.

Robert dodged the pounce and then rushed the Beowolf that had its claw on the ground and the head close to the ground too, with the shovel, he swung at it's head like a golf club, it connected with an audible metal clang. He swung again at it's head and it again, the Beowolf retaliated with claw swipe that Robert dodged and poked it's face hard with the metal part of the shovel before it could do more, he kept that up and swung at it's back leg and then at it's head again, he smacked it two more times with all his strength on the head and then blocked another claw swipe with the shovel and riposted with another hard poke to its face. He then did a short swing downwards and then golf clubbed it in the face again.

The Beowolf got knocked back, now Robert ran at him with another swing o the face, followed up with another smack to the side and sidekick to knock it away further, the kick was strong enough to knock it to the ground after that beat up.

Robert quickly went to grab the pitchfork, it was more of a sure way to kill it than the shovel, the Beowolf got back up and tried to pounce at him again, but Robert ducked and passed behind it, he did trip kick on it's back leg with all the strength he had and made it fall to the ground hard, he then pinned it's arm with his foot.

"Hyah!" and then used the pitchfork to stab it's neck, the Grimm stopped moving and started dissipating soon enough.

"Hooo… okay then!" Robert said to himself, there didn't seem to be any other Grimm coming, _Lone Beowolf then. That's good._ He thought, he looked back at the house where Tawny had been, and he saw Hali and Tawny staring at him again, he waved and made a thumbs up to signal them.

"What happened?!" Hali asked him as he got closer to them.

"I don't know, we were here having a snowball fight and suddenly someone decided to show up uninvited." Robert said.

"That was… so cool." Tawny said holding her own shovel. Robert smiled at her and the looked back at Hali.

"I didn't see anymore." He said.

"Okay, so it was just a snowball fight, just the two of you playing with snow?" She asked with a look on her face.

"We didn't do anything that could attract them I don't think." Robert said.

"Huh… okay, it was one that just decided to wander on his own again then." Hali said with sigh of relief, she seemed particularly relieved about it being on it's own, " _Did they have to deal with this from time to time? She did say again."_ Robert wondered to himself

They did seem okay and happy everything worked out, in all honesty, for him it did seem like enough.

* * *

"So, a lone Beowolf something that happens how often?" Robert asked Hali later in the afternoon.

"It's not common, it really isn't… but sometimes I have to deal with it from time." She answered.

"Uh huh, so you do have a weapon of some sort then." Robert said. Hali looked at him and showed pulled out her back pouch a revolver with a collapsible barrel, probably for the sake of making a more concealed weapon, easier to hide.

"I see." Robert said.

"It may be paranoia, had this even before I met my husband, and it has helped me, nowadays, it still serves well when a Beowolf finds its way here." She explained. "Grimm are not as attracted to negative emotions as people might think, they sense some emotions more than others, but they don't percive every single negative thought, especially when there are not many people around, if they did the kingdoms would at constant unending sieges from the Grimm… and both me and Tawny might have been killed a long time ago." She said.

"So you can pretty much deal with it." He said.

"I can… still, I do have to thank you again."

"You really don't."

"You risked your life to protect us, and this time you knew you were doing it, and you also made sure Tawny was safe… I cannot be more eternally grateful." She said with a bright smile.

"And like I said, with everything you are doing for me… that's more than enough." He said. "You don't owe me anything."

"Still, thank you." She said to him with a smile. "I do now that it was more than a simple snowball fight, I did see the two of you." She said.

"Of course you did." He said. Internally rolling his eyes.

"I'm not mad if that's what you think."

"So… then what do you think of her wanting to know how to fight, because no matter what she might want to do in the future… I see some where you are going to have to teach her to use that revolver." Robert said. Hali sighed in response.

"I don't know… it's terrifying, the idea that she might need to fight, the idea that she might want to fight… but even more terrifying is the idea of her being defenseless… I can't lose her, and she will always have problems and be in danger, being a Faunas, with the Grimm out there… and even of those weren't problem-"

"The world is still dangerous either way." He finished for her.

"Exactly…" She said.

Robert sighed and thought for a second. "I don't know what really would be best… I just think she should learn though… and the sooner the better." He said. Hali looked puzzled for a bit, she seemed to consider it, that enough for him. Without much more to talk about it he made a move to leave.

"I still have to thank you for helping her with that." Hali said.

"For teaching her a couple of moves and tricks?" He asked.

"Anything that can help her really, on that department you seem to have better knowledge than me, and we saw what you can do too." She said, Robert didn't actually know how to feel about that last bit. "But more than that, I want to thank you for being good to her, for being her friend… she has barely had any." she said.

Robert nodded at that, happy with just that.

* * *

It's been another two days, and Robert was getting more used to the fact of being in Remnant. He had a couple of nights where he could just sleep away his negative thoughts and not think about his family, apart from that he slept fine and was doing okay most of the time. Hearing about the chance of more people like him really brought his hopes up, it did beg the question however of why those people were still on Remnant however. Even if they didn't know of ways to go back to Earth… maybe he could find a way if he could find Ozpin… or anything related to dimension traveling he had stupid luck come and save him in desperate situations half of his life. Hell, it was acting right now in a way with just Hali helping him.

He might be able to figure something out, other than that he really tried to not think about it, the sense of being in a new world was… exciting really, and he couldn't deny that he had an adrenalitic blast since he waked up, all the things he did fueling a part of his ego… he did try to keep it on healthy mounts, after all his ego was usually quite low, so being able to look back and say 'I fucking did it' helped him, even before Remnant.

Other than that helping around and helping Tawny were good ways to pass time as well.

"So it's stuck up there?" Robert asked.

"Yeah… It has been there for a couple of weeks, and with the snow we really hadn't had time to see what we can do about it." Tawny said. Basically, she had a ball that she liked to play with, but one day she kicked too hard and it ended on the roof, classic really.

"And you don't have a ladder?" Robert asked.

"We have a small one, not big enough to reach all the way up to the roof." She said.

"Ah… gotcha, okay let's see if I can do this." Robert said as he searched for a place where he could climb up to the roof, he found it on the corner of the house. He did a cat hang… which by definition meant he hung like a cat on the side of a window and with a jump upwards he lifted himself up unto the roof, there he found the ball, then jumped back down from the roof to the floor.

"Here it is." Robert said, Tawny however was looking at him with wide eyes and open mouth, she took her ball and then looked directly at him.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Well… uh."

"I mean I've seen my Dad do big leaps and awesome flips thanks to Aura… but you don't have Aura, you just climbed the house like cat, like… you jumped, you hung and then you were up there and… you looked like an animal that can do that, like a cat or a monkey or anything… but you are not a Faunas, and then you jumped down like it was nothing, and when we practice you do the same, you move so… nimble and fast, and you are not a small guy and yet you go like pheew pheew from side to side and… and.. How are you that uh uh…"

"Agile?" He asked.

"Yeah… that." She said.

"Well, trial and error really, I just always tried to do these things and… got used to it." He really didn't have much of a better explanation, thanks to martial arts he got to be quite flexible, more than most people, that and the fact he always tried to do parkour whenever he could… or just climbing or jumping really, it helped him with his balance, movement and some amount of fear of heights he had. Speaking for realsies, it was kind of ridiculous all the things he did, the basics and bit more of parkour, martial arts, swordsmanship, drawing, a bit of programming… some basics of survival here and there that wasn't really much, horse riding… being somewhat helpful around the house… did that count? Maybe not, either way, he had to admit however that he all that he could do wasn't normal, it wasn't special, but certainly not the norm for someone "normal", especially without aura in the case of Remnant.

"Ca-Can you teach me?" Tawny asked with big sparkly eyes.

"... I guess I can." He said, he already kept teaching Tawny a couple of moves and he guessed he could add a couple of basics of climbing to it. For the rest of the day Robert teached Tawny how to grab a ledge and do a cat hang on it, pulling yourself up from the cat hang was… difficult for her being a newbie to that, but she got fairly quick… he wondered for a second if foxes climbed things like cats… he didn't thought more on it and just focused on another exercise for climbing, good ol fashion tree climbing, it was easier and more fun, together they managed to climb moderately high up on a tree at the edge of the forest.

"Whoa!" Tawny awed. "I… I've never seen my house from this high up."

"It's really different, isn't it." Robert said as he looked into the distance.

"Yeah…"

"Heh heh." Robert laughed as he looked around, it always relaxed him to look at the world from a high angle, even more when the place was hard to reach or when someone normally wouldn't be able to, it added a weight to it, a sort of… mysticism to it.

"So… soon we'll be going to the village." Tawny said.

"... Yeah, I know." Robert said.

"What are you gonna do then?" She asked.

"I really don't know… I guess I'll just see where things go, and where I go I suppose." Robert said.

"Hey uh… I just uh… I…" She inhaled deeply before continuing. "I wanted to thank you for, well teaching me all this stuff, for helping me… for saving me, and mom and… well for being my friend." She said towards him.

"Anytime… really, you both have helped me too you know… I don't know where I'll go but… I'll forever owe you really and uh… well all I can hope is that you remember to practice things on your own."

"Yeah, I will!" She said with a smile.

"Good… don't go too crazy on the risks." He warned her.

"Okay… sure." She answered

"Hmph." Was Robert's response, she'll do fine, she had grit… It's all he could hope for really.

"We should get down, before your mom freaks out when she sees us, it's getting late to."

"Ok… uh… how do we get down?" She asked slightly worried.

"One step at time, is like going up… but backwards, and for better or worse… it involves looking down."

* * *

The day was finally here, today was the day they were all going to the village to buy supplies, Robert gathered his belongings… which weren't many, just his clothes and what he had on his pockets… Hali insisted he could keep the robed gray shirt since his blue sweater was still torned, other than all that he was ready… he was nervous but he was ready, after everyone's last go to the bathroom they were all outside.

"So… are you ready Robert?" Hali asked to him.

"Well… As ready as I'll ever be." He said, Hali and Tawny looked to him with smiles on their faces.

"I have the bags, and the basket ready mom!" Tawny said.

"Well, then we shall go." Hali said, and so they started going towards the village, Robert himself was anxious, he really was curious of how he will go from there on, it was an interesting sense of adventure, he only hoped he could get some answers.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's that… It took me a bit longer to get this done than I really hoped for, especially not counting the update to chapter one I made recently, I honestly hoped this could have been done sooner… but eh, I guess I continued at least, didn't take more than nine months this time. I'm sorry for the wait, and I hope you liked it, review, follow and favorite at your leisure if you desire.**

 **Finally got this guy to continue his story, so please. Tell him what you think of the story. I'll be doing Beta things for Beta reasons, hopefully I'll be able to make the story even better. -Genatools**


End file.
